


It's time to d-d-d-drink coffee

by blissy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissy/pseuds/blissy
Summary: Inspired by a tweet about coffee shop AUs but it's enemies to lovers. 《special thanks to 6f0909 for the title name!!!》( mainly Kaiba/reader )
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Reader, Kaiba Seto/Reader, Mutou Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO I SAW A TWEET about how most baristas hating most customers and stuff and since I've been on a yu-gi-oh kick lately I wanted to write something
> 
> i debated a bit if i wanted the mc to be a chaotic entity who ordered complicated drinks but i also felt like maybe kaiba would be the type to tell you no he didn't want to make your complicated drink order. i'll see what i end up doing with this! i hope you enjoy, i haven't written in forever ;w;

Yawning, you opened the door to a coffee shop you had seen multiple times on your way to campus. It was quite empty, having just opened probably twenty minutes ago. You had pulled an all-nighter to finish an essay that was due for your 9 AM class, so you decided to grab some caffeine to keep you up. All you had to do was make it to the class to turn in your essay and then you could go home and sleep the day away. Maybe it was a bad idea to not work on it any other time aside from the night before, but you do what you gotta do.

The door shut behind you with a loud slam, surprising you. If the coffee wasn't going to wake you up then at least the adrenaline rush would keep you awake for a bit! The noise from the door caused someone from the back to come out, having been alerted that a customer had entered. This was actually your first time here, normally if you wanted coffee you just got the ones in cans from the convenience store. But today was a reward day! You finished an essay in record time and didn't immediately fall asleep after! So you were going to treat yourself with one of those nice mocha blended ice drinks. 

However the menu was a little bit long and daunting so now you were doubting yourself. Some of the things sounded pretty good, maybe you wanted to try something else? 'Hm'ing softly you finally got to the blended drinks. They did have what you originally wanted, so you finally decided you were just going to be safe and get that. Since your focus was on the menu you hadn't noticed the scowl and glare the employee behind the counter was giving you. After making eye contact with him you quickly hurried to the register, giving him a tired smile.

"Good morning, sorry for taking so long." You started while pulling out your wallet, "May I have a medium mocha blend?"

"No."

"...huh? I'm sorry?" Did you hear him correctly? Were they out of something?

"I said no." He repeated curtly.

'It is early in the morning so maybe they are out of stuff because they haven't gotten a shipment...or things aren't prepared...' You thought to yourself. You were pretty understanding with staff at places like this, but you were a bit surprised at how short he was with being with you. Giving him a closer look though, you realized he intimidated the shit out of you.

"Ah then can I have a um..." Your eyes quickly scanned the menu for something else, but you couldn't see anything you wanted immediately causing you to panic a bit, "May I have uh--"

"We only have hot coffee or iced coffee."

"Oh I guess--" You were interrupted by someone coming out from the back room.

"Kaiba! How many times do I have to tell you to be nicer to customers?" Despite the situation the new person laughed. Giving the employee you figured was Kaiba a gentle nudge out of the way so he could take his place, the employee gave you a bright smile. "Good morning~ Sorry about him, he doesn't enjoy the morning shifts. I'm Yugi, what was it you wanted? A mocha blend?"

This new person was a breath of fresh air and all the panic you had from earlier disappeared immediately. From the corner of your eye you saw Kaiba go back through the employee's only door, but not before he gave you another harsh glare. "Yes, that's right! A medium, please."

"Your total will be four twenty-five." Nodding, you handed him a five and placed the change you received into the tip jar. Noticing you had a couple of extra ones in your wallet you decided to put them in the jar as well. He gave you a wink and a cheerful thanks before he started making your drink.

While he was preparing your drink he made small talk with you, asking if you were a student at the nearby campus. Answering yes you also learned he had a class with you, but it was one of your bigger classes so you hadn't noticed him before. When he was finished he handed you your drink with another winning smile.

"Sorry again about Kaiba, I hope to see you again!"

"You too! Have a great day!" Smiling you walked out the door, being mindful of shutting it gently behind you. The sun was shining brightly and it was already starting to get a little hot. Checking the time you realized you should start making your way to class.

Giving a your drink a little sip you were shocked at how good it tasted. You were definitely going to go back there sometime...probably when that Kaiba guy wasn't working. Looking at the logo on the cup you committed to memory what the coffee shop was called. "'DM'...I wonder what that means. I didn't look at the name really..." Turning your drink around a bit more you notice it was pretty big. "Dang, their mediums are huge." And with that last thought you absentmindedly walked to your class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really should think of a title....i end up getting the urge to write when i have homework due, but when i'm free from homework i have zero ideas ;w;
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

Ever since your first experience going to DM (you still haven't bothered to learn the name) you had been going back a few times a week when you have your early morning classes. Sometimes Kaiba is there, but lately it's just Yugi another barista whose name you recently learned is Anzu. It tended to not be busy whenever you went so you had started to slowly get to know them. Anzu was trying to become a dancer and actually had a pretty decent following on Instagram and YouTube, while Yugi was studying game design at your college. They were both very passionate about their interests so you were always happy to listen to them.

Today, though, you went to the coffee shop to get some work done. Unfortunately the internet was down at your place so you had to do your research somewhere else. And why not go to what was becoming your favorite place? Adjusting your backpack you opened the door, hearing the little tinkle of the bell that was recently added to alert them when someone was walking in. They fixed the door slamming shut behind people too, which you were grateful for.

What you weren't grateful for was...being greeted (except not really) by Kaiba. It was mid afternoon at this point, so the morning shift people weren't there anymore. Actually there weren't even any customers inside. Hesitantly walking up to the counter you meekly smiled at him. "Good afternoon. How are you?"

"What do you want." He demanded as he glared down at you. Damn was he tall. It added to his intimidation factor.

"Can I have a large iced coffee, please?" He seemed to be in a worse mood compared to normal, somehow, so you decided to just go for something simple today. You didn't notice it but he raised an eyebrow at you. Normally you got something that took a bit longer to make. That's what he always dreaded customers ordering, something complicated. He was good at making them when he felt like it, or when he knew he couldn't get away with bullying people into just getting regular coffee. The most "complicated" drink he was willing to make was an Americano, and that was only because it was something he enjoyed.

"Two fifty."

Nodding you handed him the cash and put some money in the tip jar. Maybe that's why Yugi and Anzu liked you a lot, because you bothered to tip them. That act caused him to once again be a little surprised, which you also once again didn't notice. You actually tipped him even though his customer service skills were terrible? That rarely happened on his shifts.

While he was getting your coffee ready you started to set up your laptop at one of the tables. The sun was brightly through the windows so you tried to sit out of the way of the light, but there was nowhere to hide. You figured you could ask him if you could put the blinds down. Just as you were making your way over to the counter he finished making your coffee. "Excuse me, is there anyway I can put the blinds down?"

If you could die from a look you would have then and there from the glare he gave you. "No." Of course, why would he ever say yes or make something not difficult. Was he like this to everyone or just you? Did he hate you for some reason?

"Ok...thank you." Giving him a small smile you walked back to your seat to start your research. The sun was burning holes in your eyes and making it hard to see your screen so you just decided to put on your sunglasses while you worked. Sure you probably looked dumb, but what could you do?

About an hour later Kaiba's shift seemed to thankfully be over as two other people came in. The other two employees were people you had only seen a couple of times, twins (you were guessing) that had white hair. One of them was super nice and while the other was a bit gruff he wasn't close to being mean like Kaiba. The more gruff one put down the blinds, complaining to the other boy working about Kaiba while he did so. You chuckled a little under your breath, okay, maybe Kaiba was just That Way for some reason. Soon after the two boys started their shift the coffee shop started getting packed. By that time you had got a sizable amount of work done and figured you could call it quits for today. After packing up your stuff you left, responding to the "Have a nice evening" one of them called out with a "you too!". Stepping outside you took in a deep breath of the evening air and started making your way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one i am not as proud of, i had an idea but i didn't know how to execute it that well and this is the end result. i rewrote it a couple of times but bleh. hopefully it's still enjoyable! (and makes sense)

After your classes had ended you realized you didn't feel like going home just yet. Your professor had told you about an assignment that was coming up and you felt the urge to start at least looking into it now, but you knew if you went home you wouldn't get anything done. So that's how you found yourself, once again, at DM. It was mid afternoon once again, so that meant Kaiba was probably working. Even though Kaiba was grumpy, you were a little happy about the fact that customers tended to stay away while he was working. It made the place relaxing and you were able to get a lot of work done. Still, it made you wonder how he didn't get a lot of complaints.

You had been sitting in the corner of the cafe for a bit, sipping at your coffee as you tapped away at your keyboard. You were on a roll with your classes recently, maybe because you found working in a cafe to be more productive than at home. The atmosphere was good, the coffee was good, and it was in the middle of your place and campus. Breaking your concentration from your work, you looked up. Kaiba was sitting on a bar stool at the counter on his own laptop, typing furiously. You were wondering what he was doing before you realized you really needed to pee. Guess the coffee got to you. Closing your laptop you walked briskly to the bathroom, causing Kaiba to look up for a second. Seeing it was just you, he went back to what he was doing. Despite his disdain for everyone, he was starting to not mind you because you left him alone.

Once you had finished your business and washed your hands, you noticed there was only one paper towel left in the dispenser. _'I should probably tell Kaiba it's out...'_ You thought to yourself, a little scared of asking him for anything. But it should be fine, it's something simple, he won't hate you over it!...you hoped.

Wiping your hands on the small paper towel and your pants you exited the bathroom. Seeing Kaiba so engrossed in whatever he was doing on his laptop made you falter a little bit. 'No! I need to tell him!' You made your way to the counter (and if anyone was watching you they would have noticed the very unnatural way that you walked towards it but thankfully no one else was there) but before you could even say anything you heard:

"What do you want?"

Shocked, you sputtered out a few uh's and ah's before blurting out, "The bathroom doesn't have any paper towels left!" Kaiba gave an irritated sigh as he stood up and reached under the counter for what you assumed were paper towels. Instead it was a sign, specifically a sign that said 'out of order'. One of your eyebrows shot up as you watched him make his way over to the bathroom and slap the sign onto the door. As he walked back your mouth was slightly opened in shock, that's what he decided to do about this? 

"Anything else?" He asked as he settled himself back at his laptop, not even bothering to look at you.

"N-no..." Came your quiet response, and you just walked back to where you were working. He always ended up amazing you with how aggressively he did not want to do some things at work. Sitting down you opened up your laptop so you could get back to your own work, but you found after that whole ordeal you couldn't concentrate, so you decided to just pack up and leave for the day. As you were about to leave another customer came in, and what you overheard caused you to chuckle to yourself.

"Ah damn, the bathroom is out..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, this is bad cause i wanna make more backstory and explain some stuff but i also have FUN ideas i wanna write. also i have no idea where the time goes hehe. sorry for any mistakes! i hope you guys enjoy :D

"What if we asked my friends to help out?" Yugi suggested, placing his hand on his chin. You were sitting in front of him at a table in DM, discussing a group project your professor had given you. Since you both shared the class together, you decided to pair up for it. The assignment was somewhat simple: film a video about anything. You had a couple of weeks to complete it but you wanted to get a head start on at least an outline.

"Ooooh, that could work..." You mumbled, scribbling down something on the piece of paper in front of you, "But what do we want to do? A music video? Documentary...?" Ok, it felt "simple" but coming up with an idea was proving to be hard! Anzu had given the both of you a couple of ideas as well, but nothing felt like it was clicking with you.

Yugi was about to say something before a noise coming from the employee area interrupted him. An older man had come through the door holding some boxes, causing Yugi to stand up and rush over to him. "Grandpa! You're back early."

"Yes, I had gotten too much so I decided to cut my trip short." The old man responded, handing Yugi the box. "I brought back a lot of stuff, do you mind helping me out?"

"I'll help out too!" You said as you scrambled out of your seat, feeling like you should lend a hand as well. They looked at you as you made your way over to them.

"You don't have to, (y/n)! It should be fine." Anzu said as Yugi nodded in agreement.

"It shouldn't take us that long." Yugi assured you, giving you a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but it'll be faster if I help, right?" Even if you didn't work there, it felt weird to not help out a little bit.

Yugi's grandpa chuckled, "Ah, let her help out. I'm Solomon Muto. I own this cafe." He extended a hand out to you that you quickly grabbed and shook. You didn't know Yugi's grandpa owned this cafe! But you figured it made a bit of sense, Yugi worked here a lot and the atmosphere was pretty relaxed.

"My name is (y/n)! It's nice to meet you, this is one of my favorite cafes." Your statement caused him to give a hearty laugh.

"I'm happy to hear that, you're welcome to come anytime. I was traveling around the world so I could bring back some new coffee beans." Turning around he opened the door to show off a bunch of boxes that had texts in different languages, "I try changing what coffee we serve use every so often." You, Anzu and Yugi began to bring boxes from the back room to the front to stock as Yugi's grandpa talked about his adventures. As you unboxed coffee he gave you some history on it, explaining how the taste is different and stuff about different climates. It was interesting but you couldn't follow everything.

After a while everything was set up and you had gotten a good workout. You stretched a bit before sitting back down in your chair, sighing in relief. It was a good thing you helped out, he had actually brought back a lot of stuff and there was a slight rush in the cafe so Anzu and Yugi were busy for a bit. It took a bit of time, but way less with your help. Yugi's grandfather said that as thanks for helping out he was going to make you guys dinner which you were pretty excited for. Looking around the cafe you were suddenly hit with a (maybe) brilliant idea.

"We should make a commercial for DM!"


End file.
